Finally
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: "Emily Lake? The family of Emily Lake?" The nurse questions and instantly the woman across from you shoots up, as you feel the weight of the world crushing you into your seat. This is fluffy, and a bit AU. It kind of goes with my story "The Other Agent", but not completely.


This is super fluffy, I would be a bit ashamed but I really needed some fluff this pairing is killing me. You'll notice that Rachel Evans is in this as she made her debut in my story The Other Agent, I was thinking of making a story following Helena and Rachel's adventures with Myka/HG of course, so if you'd like that let me know. Also this isn't my best, it was more of a plot that wouldn't leave me alone combined with the need to get back into writing.

Tell me what you think. :D

* * *

_**Myka's POV**_

You're not worried. Not really. It's not the first time Pete has gotten food poisoning, and if history repeats itself, it won't be the last.

You'll admit to a little concern in the very beginning, but watching Pete flirt with the night nurse during your short allowed visit was telling enough to his state.

Now you wait in the waiting room, surrounded by tired nervous bodies. Pete won't be allowed to leave for a few more hours as they work to pin point the cause and cleanse him. You can't help but feel a sense of unease being surrounded by the few worried faces, hoping whomever they are waiting on is alright.

You sit at the edge of the small room on an uncomfortable plastic chair. You know you should be reading the book you brought instead of people watching the worried people, but ever since Helena's disappearance you haven't been able to the read The Time Machine without an emotional response.

Across the room you can see a blonde woman keeping time with her tapping foot. The woman's eyes dart across the room before settling on the floor and moments later continuing the dance. As your mind drifts slightly –back to Helena as always- she catches your eye, to which you offer a tired yet reassuring smile, hoping to alleviate the awkwardness as well as her obvious stress. She returned it with a small smile of her own, before continuing her nervous shuffle.

Moving your eyes to the three other occupants of the room, you notice the older man sitting with what must be his grandson, trying his best to keep the boy occupied, all the while eyes switching between the double doors and the boy. Lastly, a man around your age age, spins his ring absently, as his own eyes never leave the double doors, jaw clenched.

It's nearing two in the morning and the doctor Pete needs to see won't be in until eight, the nurse behind the desk explains to you, and due to the late hour and lack of extremity of the patient you are not allowed to visit. You briefly consider flashing your badge, but think better of it, not wanting to have to endure Pete's flirting with the nurses nor his snoring.

So you stay in the waiting room watching as the boy falls asleep against his grandfather and eventually the duo leaves after a quick talk with the doctor. You stay through the man her age being greeted by his assumed wife and their leaving.

Until it's a little passed three in the morning and it is just you and the blonde woman waiting. You try to focus on the magazine in front of you knowing the hospital chairs are not going to be good for sleeping.

"Ms. Righter." The nurse calls from the door way to the woman across from you.

"Yes?" The woman questions standing up from her chair smoothly and crossing the room.

"The doctor is here, she wants to talk to you first." The nurse replies leading her to the hallway where you can see familiar blonde hair and lab coat.

Before the doors close, you can hear a voice very similar to Doctor Calder saying, "She's alright, though she's lost quite a bit of –"

This gets your mind running, but it can't possibly be Doctor Calder she only works for the warehouse. No, it's not Doctor Calder, you decide the lack of sleep must be catching up with you.

Closing your eyes in hopes of getting your mind in check, you hear the doors open once again and the smell of coffee relatively close.

Opening your eyes, you hold in your surprise at seeing the blonde haired woman sitting across from you now.

"I didn't mean to startle you but you've been here nearly as long as me. I got you one," She explains offering a cup of steaming coffee, noticing the caution you take she adds, "Don't worry I didn't put anything in it. Oh and here are some sugars and crème I didn't know what you'd use."

Smelling the drink and noticing no difference you can't help but take a sip, the need for coffee winning against the caution. Besides, you rationalize; you're in a hospital anyway.

"Thank you." You nod at her with a smile. As the silence lingers you break with, "I'm Myka Bering."

Her eyes seem to light up at your name but before you can really analyze it she speaks, "It's nice to meet you, Naomi Righter." She explains sticking out her had to shake yours.

You respond in kind, then ask "How long have you been here?"

"We've been here since five, the doctor had to fly in from Rome or something." She answers with a pitiful laugh, "I wish I was in Rome right about now."

"I'm sorry about that. Wow, how have you not gone crazy. I've only been here three hours, I can't imagine more." You finish with an admiring smile at the strength she shows.

"Oh let me tell you, I've been through all the stages of grief for some reason. Right now I'm in acceptance though if they tell me again that I'm not family so I can't see her be prepared for anger to resurface." She says with a sarcastic tone and quick glare at the double doors.

"They won't let you see her?" You ask, feeling anger rise

"Well, no. But I don't want to get into that right now. I need a distraction. So who are you waiting for?" She rushes out eyes glancing at the double doors again, worry barely concealed.

"My partner has food poisoning or something. We have to wait for the doctor to get here." You answer taking another sip of your drink.

"They won't let you in either? I swear, they need to just pass the marriage act already." Naomi replies quickly in annoyance brushing her hair forcefully from her face

"Yes they do for your sake, but he's my work partner. Visiting hours are over and he isn't in any danger so I'm not allowed back." You explain

She nods eyes at the floor before shooting her eyes up frantic, "Oh no we're not partner partners, just working like you guys, not for lack of trying on my part anyway," She says with a smile and shake of her head, "They can't tell me anything because I'm not the emergency contact only the doctor who just flew in from Rome can talk to me." She revises

"Oh, well at least you'll know now." You try to calm the woman.

"I guess, but once our doctor leaves they have no reason to talk to me. It's so annoying." She trails off and for a while you drift off into silence.

Minutes pass, the click of the clock and tapping of her foot keeping time.

"It's funny what people say in there last few minutes of consciousness after doing something heroic, you know?" Her mumbled question brings back the memory of Helena's comments before the bomb went off and your world crumbled.

You nod your head and she continues, "I just, the woman behind those stupid double doors saved my life countless times and the one time she needs me they won't let me see her. It's so fuc-" Her passionate tirade is cut off by the nurses voice.

"Emily Lake? The family of Emily Lake?" The nurse questions and instantly the woman across from you shoots up, as you feel the weight of the world crushing you into your seat.

"Here!" She announces, practically rushing the nurse.

"Are you family?" The nurse asks again, glaring at the woman.

"I've already tried that one with you haven't I?" Naomi remarks with an annoyed smirk, "You're the one who didn't buy my accent!"

"No one uses 'Cheerio' every other word, dear." The nurse explains

"Wait, wait!" Naomi calls as the nurse begins to leave. "This is Myka Bering, she should be the emergency contact." Within an instant Naomi is pulling you up, and you can't breathe.

"Are you really Myka Bering?" The nurse asks glaring at Naomi

"Yeah, here." You answer showing the nurse you ID.

"Good, finally." The nurse breathes out, "Will you allow me to talk to both of you or would you rather talk alone?"

"You can tell us both." You answer still not thinking straight. Your mind drifts from the fact that Helena, your Helena, is somewhere in the building to the realization that she is hurt. Then to the fact that Naomi had known the whole time.

"Ms. Lake, is doing better. Doctor Calder has stabilized her and the blood loss is being fixed. She should be ready to leave in a few days." The nurse finishes walking away

You once again take your seat this time your emotions range from terrified, to happy, to intense anger and back again.

"You're not going to kill me are you? I just, they told me not to tell anyone. I assumed that went for you too. Besides, HG's probably going to kill me anyway." Naomi rambles

You see red and instead of sticking around you make your way to the nurse at the desk and demand to see her, flashing your badge with force in your eyes.

Within an instant you are marching down the hallway the number 22B barely registering in your brain until you are right outside the door.

Pushing it open with time to think, you find yourself choking on air as you meet her eyes after so many months.

Forcing yourself to stay standing for a few more moments you bring yourself to the chair closest to her bed. You grab her free hand without any other thought than feeling her again.

"Hello, Myka." She says with a wide smile and glint in her eyes

"Helena." You breathe the word out and hold her hand tighter.

Slowly she brings her IV had up to brush stray curls from you face. "You have no idea how much I've missed you." She say, tears brimming her eyes as she blinks them away

You try to stay calm even as you take in the heart monitor and IVs but as the seconds tick by the distance between you hurts more and more. Until finally you're hovering over her, hands securely in her hair as you lean down to finally kiss her. She moves her free hand around your shoulders pulling you closer, as her other hand cups your cheek, softly wiping the tear from your eye.

"You've been gone so long, Helena." You whisper, lips brushing hers as you speak

"Not for lack of trying to get home." She responds, stealing another soft kiss.

After a few moments of finally kissing the woman you love, she pulls back. Scooting to the left of the bed closer to the IV she pats the open space with her free hand.

Sliding in, it only takes you a moment to relax into her warmth as you move your left arm to wrap around her waist pulling her closer to you. Meanwhile, she clasps your right hands, bringing your hand up to kiss the back of it. You close your eyes at the feeling and shift closer to her mindful of her left leg which appears to be elevated under the blankets.

She notices your starring and answers with a twinkle in her eye, "Rachel was in a bit of trouble, a cut on the leg is better than her losing her foot."

"Rachel?" You ask pulling her steadily closer; nothing is going to be close enough

"Ah, I believe you know her as Naomi?" Helena revises, and once again you see red as the woman in the waiting room is brought up. "I'm guessing she didn't tell you who I was? She's a bit…protective, especially now that I'm injured. Do not blame her, darling. She has only heard stories of you, she couldn't be certain it was you without seeing your badge." Helena tries to sooth you as she turns and drops a kiss to your shirt clad shoulder.

Dropping the topic because you can't help your anger and possibly a bit of jealousy…she did say she had tries to hit on your Helena, "Are you ever coming home?" You ask, voice small in your desperation.

"One day, I promise you, one day I will be home again. The job is not done yet, and I fear for your and everyone else's safety if I come back before it is finished." She says, softly pressing a kiss to my temple

"Alright lovebirds, how's it going HG?" The voice wakes you from your sudden sleep, shifting your head on Helena's shoulder to see the woman sitting at the seat you were moments before.

"Rachel." Helena says with a roll of the eyes, "What did I tell you about the funeral eyes?"

"To not use them unless actually at a funeral." She explains with a sigh, "I'm so so-"

"Has my work been for not? What is the other rule?" Helena asks shooting a soft smile and the woman, causing you to shift closer.

"No apologizing when you turn all hero and save my life." At Helena's glance, she continues, "I adlibbed a bit. Besides, I think it'd be okay if I had lost the foot. For one, I wouldn't owe you in every country now, and secondly, ladies love the hurt in the line of duty thing."

"But with your loss of a foot, we would surely be slowed down, and next time my heroic actions may lose my life not merely a scratch." Helena says with a smirk, before realizing what she had said, quickly I pull her snug against my side.

"Heroic actions? More like death wishes! And contrary to your belief, a metal spear through the leg is in no way 'merely a scratch'." Rachel exclaims, attempting a British accent at the end.

"You really do need to work on that accent of yours." Is Helena's only reply

That's when all Hell breaks loose. Within second of her disregard for her own life, both you and Rachel are speaking in tandem, fears and threats fill the room as your voices rise in worry.

It's Doctor Calder's arrival that finally stops your tirade.

"Look, no matter how stupidly noble Helena's actions were, she's still a patient and still deserves some rest. That being said, you are being discharged this afternoon. It's good to see you again, Myka, Rachel." She greets with a nod before leaving

As the door closes, Helena shifts to look Rachel in the eyes, "Rachel, I am your partner. Things like this are going to happen. If I can save you some pain I will, and I know you will do the same for me." Turning her eyes to yours, she murmurs so only you can hear, "I have no death wish, my only wish is to finish this job so that I may get back to you. Remember that, darling." Leaning down she kisses you softly.

"I'll see you later, you're in good hands. I have a bet with that Pete guy over how many nurses numbers we can get. Once passed the stupid double doors the nurses are a lot less strict, no one's told me to leave yet, though that could be due to Myka, nice job on getting us in here by the way." With a wink, she is gone.

"What was that about?" Helena questions eyes closing as she shifts closer

"I may or may not have threatened some people." You explain softly, granting you soft laughter from the woman in your arms.


End file.
